Autonomous surveillance drones (“drones”) can navigate a property and use one or more drone-mounted sensors, cameras, or the like to surveil the property. Surveilling the property may include using the drone-mounted sensors, drone-mounted cameras, or the like to capture data about the property, process the captured data, and determine, alone or with the aid of one or more other components of the monitoring system, whether any activity is occurring in the property that may be indicative of a potential event based on the captured data.
However, in a typical monitoring system, a drone is not likely to be continuously performing surveillance operations for the property. When not performing surveillance operations, the drone may be inactive on one or more drone charging stations and fully charged.